Atraccion
by HeyYouAle
Summary: El se siente atraido por la mejor amiga de su Novia, no la ama...o eso dice, porque para el la mejor manera de deshacerse de la tentacion...es callendo en en ella
1. Prologo

**ÉL**

Ama a su novia con todo su corazón…

**ELLA**

Nunca traicionaría a su _mejor amiga_ de toda la vida…

_pero…_

**ÉL**

Estaba involuntariamente atraído por la **mejor amiga**de su novia…

**ELLA**

Tiene sueños en los que los únicos protagonistas son solo…

_él y ella…_

**No** se aman, no, solo es _atracción_ lo que sienten…

_son la tentación del prójimo…_

La relación prohibida que no _debe_ suceder…

_el deseo… de la piel ajena_

Lo único que los mantiene unidos y hace que desvíen las…

_miradas… _

La traición no es una opción…

_deseosas por el otro…_

Son demasiados sentimientos juntos…

_-te deseo…_

La diversión de hacer lo incorrecto, de hacer lo indebido…

_-Yo también…_

Unos labios cubriendo otros…

-_solo por hoy…_

Frases incompletas…

_besos feroces…_

Tentación?... la única manera de librarte de ella es…

_Caricias… suspiros_

_**Cayendo**_

_Un secreto de dos…una placentera tentación de la… __atracción_


	2. Cap 1

…_**Eres mí…**_

Los Lunes por la mañana son todos igual de aburridos y monótonos, primero, las locas que dicen estar enamoradas de mi… bah, lo único que quieren es un trofeo que presumir, después, llega _ella_, con su falda tableada a medio muslo, con el chaleco negro que enmarca sus senos y que se sostiene por la parte de atrás del cuello, la blusa blanca que deja ver un escote un poco sugerente pero sin llegar a lo vulgar, y en el final del pequeño escote se encuentra colgado en una cadenita la mitad de un sol que le regalo …_mi novia_.

…_**manzana prohibida…**_

Sé que está mal, no, muy mal que piense de **aquella** manera de la mejor amiga de mi _novia_. Tal vez no pase de una calentura o tal vez este profundamente enamorado de ella y no me dé ni cuenta pero lo que pasa ahora es lo que cuenta, y lo que pasa ahora es que tengo sueños bastante _calientes_ con _ella_ y no con mí…novia. Pero estoy totalmente seguro que **no** solo **yo** la veo de **esa** manera.

…_**y te pienso…**_

Nota mi mirada sobre su cuerpo, pero yo también siento la suya sobre el mío y lo que siento en este momento en una intoxicante atracción, como la de dos imanes que se atraen por su propia fuerza.

Más de una vez esa atracción me ha costado bastantes problemas para controlar el rumbo de mi imaginación en clases de _anatomía_. Pero sobre todo una sensación de ansiedad, de _traición_ me viene al pecho cada vez que veo a los **ojos** a…_mi novia_.

…_**morder y….**_

Tocan el timbre para que todos entremos a nuestros respectivos salones, yo tomo de la mano a mi **inocente** y **tierna** _novia_ que estaba platicando de no sé qué cosa con _ella _y las dos me miran una con mucha _ternura_ y un pequeño brillo de _arrepentimiento, _mientras que ella con sus ojos jade me mandan una mirada cómplice. Cuando se escucha el segundo toque, llega él con su cabello _negro _aplanado y con su sonrisa tan falsa, para llevársela de la mano y darle un pequeño beso, demasiado pequeño teniendo en cuenta de quién era ella, pero era él mi…mejor amigo, o algo así.

…_**saborear…**_

Esto es más complicado que un problema matemático por así decirlo pero es algo que no puedo… ni _quiero_ evitar. Es una diversión bastante morbosa y masoquista que nos gusta a los dos. Ella con mi mejor amigo y yo con su mejor amiga… _simple._

…_**pero sobre todo…**_

Normalmente cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, están cargadas de

_Deseo…_

_del uno por el otro_

…_Pasión_

_Miedo…_

Pero no de traicionar a dos personas importantes para nosotros, la culpabilidad de saber que en cualquier momento podemos estallar y eso no es nada bueno ni para ella ni para mi ya que si se descubre el juego puede…_terminar._

… _**te quiero…**_

La primera, la segunda y la tercera hora pasan sin complicaciones y es bastante fácil soportarlo porque justamente ella se encuentra de otro lado del salón, pero eso no le quita que desde mi lugar tenga buena vista de cada uno de sus movimientos, y si alguien me cacha mirándola no hay problema porque en la misma línea vertical de mi campo de visión para con ella está mi novia…_Ino yamanaka_

…_**solo para mí…**_

La cuarta y última hora antes de salir al receso es la parte que menos soporto de la escuela es… _anatomía humana._

Porque parece que a alguien ahí arriba le gusta nuestra morbosa diversión ya que _ella_ es mi pareja de trabajo y el tema del que vamos a hablar es el de…_los aparato reproductores_.

Tenemos que explicar cada una de las partes y la función que desempeñan.

-yo explico el femenino y tu el masculino o lo prefieres al revés? – me pregunta segundos después que nos entregan el tema.

-prefiero explicar el femenino, ya sabes, para conocerlas a fondo no?- le respondo con el mismo tono indiferente y la mirada llena de electricidad.

-sabes? Eres un pervertido de lo peor- dice con tono recriminatorio mientras me niega con la cabeza y sus cabellos _rosas_ se mueven al mismo compas y emanan un aroma bastante agradable.

-si muñeca, lo que digas, pero bien que te gustaría probar mi baguette no?- le hablo en un murmullo mientras la intento acorralar contra la pared, bajo la mirada de… _todos._

Casi todo el salón está expectante por su respuesta, mientras que los que no, los están viendo a…_ellos_, para ver sus reacciones, pero ellos están más que acostumbrados a nuestra _inocente_ relación.

-Ja, ya quisieras Uchiha, pero tu miniatura no está entre mis planes, pero lo que sí- ahora ella es la que se acerca peligrosamente a mi haciéndome retroceder unos pasos- es empezar y terminar el trabajo sin tener que dejarte sin descendencia o en todo caso ser violada por tu parte ok?- Me responde de manera desafiante y orgullosa, y esa parte de ella…_me encanta._

Bueno en general esa es mi relación con ella.

Gritos

Peleas

…Y uno que otro golpe

Pero eso es algo muy… divertido de experimentar, porque siempre ha sido así, yo le mando indirectas obscenas de lo que en _realidad_ quisiera hacer con ella y ella siempre me manda a volar, pero sus negativas no le llegan a los ojos, es como si me digiera que si cada vez que la miro.

Al terminar la hora todos salimos a receso, pero ella como toda _señorita _perfeccionista, quiere que todo este correcto, por lo tanto me quedo con _ella_ y con mi novia.

-Sakura, el director me mando llamar voy, a revisar que es lo que quiere si? No me esperen, puede que me lleve todo el receso ya sabes cómo es no?- le habla como si fuera una niña pero ella es todo menos una niña-

-ah, sí como digas Ino - le responde distraída sin quitar la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-Sasuke te molestaría esperar a Sakura? Es que últimamente unas bichas la han estado molestando si?- oh, oh está loca o que ¿quiere que me quede a solas con ella?

-si, no hay problema- ¿Por qué la estarán molestando? ¿Ella que tiene de malo? ¿Quiénes serán? … ¿me estoy preocupando?

-bueno nos vemos al rato si? – me da un beso en la _mejilla_ y se va a toda prisa.

Bueno pues si no se han dado cuenta, mi relación con ella es mas como las de dos conocidos que se gustan…y ya_,_ porque de quehe besado eh besado y tal vez…algo más. Pero es que desde hace como dos meses mi _novia_ ha estado muy sospechosa, y con muchas…marcas, entonces si puede que ella este con otro ¿Por qué yo no?

-¡Listo! Ya acabe – y justo cuando término de hablar y revisar el salón con la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba sola…con él.- ¿Dónde está Ino?

-Bueno, ella dijo que se iba a follar con tu novio y que se iba a tardar con el todo el receso, que no la esperemos- de hablo mientras caminos lentamente a mi lugar, ya que para el trabajo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del salón para trabajar más cómodamente y porque la de enfrente ya estaba toda llena, entonces ella aprovecho la oportunidad y se sentó en mi lugar

-me estas tomando el pelo uchiha?- pregunta mientras se levanta y me pasa de largo para ir por la bolsa en donde guarda su comida y dinero- porque si es así no es nada divertido.

-mmm…no, no te estoy tomando el pelo, pero si quisiera _tomar_ de ti otras _cosas_- Le digo suavemente mientras la acorralaba en la pared que esta a lado de su pupitre

-ah sí?, como qué?- me pregunta con un tono que a mi parecer fue bastante seductor

Para cuando termino de hablar mis brazos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y podía sentir sus pechos subir y bajar cada que respiraba.

-Pues, simplemente…cosas- le hablo en un susurro apenas audible mientras mi rostro se acerca lentamente y mis ojos están clavados a los suyos, al llegar a tal proximidad en la que puedo sentir su respiración, no aguanto más… y la beso.

Primero fue lento, muy lento...y húmedo, pero después nuestras lenguas tenían una especie de danza grácil que era terriblemente torturadora y placentera, sus manos acariciaron lentamente mi pecho, mi cuello, hasta llegar a cruzarse detrás de mi cabeza para pegarnos más si eso era físicamente posible, mis manos fueron paseándose lentamente por su cuello, sus hombros, el costado de sus pechos en los que me detuve por unos segundos más de los necesarios, su cintura, hasta terminar en las partes bajas de su espalda, metiendo así una de mis piernas entre las de ellas, quedando así en una posición en la que su falda se subió, y nuestros sexos se tocaron, esto es lo mas excitante que eh tenido en mi vida.

Para cuando el aire nos hizo falta yo ya empezaba a acariciar su pierna descubierta por la falda y por las calcetas que le llegan unos tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y había empezado a besar y ha dejar besos húmedos en su cuello.

-es..esto..ahhh…es…ta…mal. ahhh mmhh- empezó a murmurar esto y otras cosas entre gemidos por mis caricias

-ya…lo…se- y hasta ahí quedo nuestra conversación ya que ella empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de mi playera escolar para acariciar mi pecho y en algunas ocasiones mi espalda, asi nos la pasamos todo el receso, acariciándonos y besándonos con pasión…y nada mas.

Como siempre suena el toque 5 minutos antes de que acabe definitivamente para volver a comenzar las clases.

Estábamos ya bien vestidos y habíamos empezado a pelear otra vez porque ella no había comido nada y tenía mucha hambre.

-ERES UN REVERENDO IDIOTA ¿SABIAS?- me gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, ya que al parecer de verdad tenía hambre, o solo lo hacía para molestar.

-Bueno si quieres, te doy de mi leche eh?, ¿Qué dices?- Y ahí vamos de nuevo, somos el centro de atención de los pocos alumnos que ya entraron al salón de clases.

-Ahhh, ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE PACOTILLA….ANIMAL!!!-esto se está poniendo interesante.- SABES QUE? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, en vez de estar discutiendo con un inmaduro como tu- se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en su lugar a esperar al profesor bastante enojada

-hmp –[ n/a: jajaja no podía faltar]

Las horas pasaron tranquilas después de "eso", bueno no pasaron tan tranquilas ya que el profesor de matemáticas nos amenazo que nos iba a sacar si no nos callábamos, pero es que esa mujer a cada rato me estaba reclamando que se iba a desmayar, o que se iba a volver anoréxica y no por voluntad propia, y eso…me crispa los nervios, y eso no lo logra cualquiera, nada mas ella y Naruto son lo suficientemente insoportables para lograrlo.

En la salida, las "bichas" de las que me hablo Ino hicieron su aparición, al parecer la molestaban porque a una le gustaba Sai, y al ser novio de ella no la dejaban de molestar, y a la líder le gusto yo y ella al ser mi **amiga** era otro motivo de sus constantes humillaciones.

-Jooo, ya viste Karin? Ahí está la pelo de chicle- y nos señalo una castaña de ojos claros y curvas exageradas, demasiado exageradas, creo que su nombre era…. Era…. Mmmm, ya no me acuerdo y eso que esta en mi clase de inglés, bueno ni modos.

-Oh cierto y ahí esta con mi Sasukito y también con mi lindo Sai no?- Bueno de ella si me acuerdo, ya que más de una vez me eh quedado atrapado _accidentalmente_ en algún salón, baño o elevador a solas con ella y es un total suplicio ya que si no fuera porque soy hombre, ya me habría violado. Tengo entendido que su nombre es Karen o Karin, bueno no estoy totalmente seguro, pero es una pelirroja de curvas mas exageradas que la castaña y normalmente usa la ropa unas cuantas tallas mas chicas que las que en verdad debería de usar.

-¿Qué quieres zanahoria teñida?- le responde de mala gana, al parecer ya esta más que acostumbrada a ellas y yo no me había dado ni cuenta. – Porque déjame te advierto que no tengo ganas de hablar con una chica de la vida galante- y antes de darse la vuelta agrego- y si no sabes lo que significa búscalo en google jajaja- y se fue, con Sai y conmigo atrás de ella como sus guardaespa…

-¿quieren dejar de seguirme? Porque les aseguro que no me voy a perder- Ella es una persona que quiere parecer bastante independiente y fuerte pero sin que ella se dé cuenta, es la persona más frágil y vulnerable que he conocido en mi vida…¿yo dije "eso"?

-Tranquila pequeña, yo te voy a guiar por el camino de la vida, jajajaja- le digo yo imitando al profesor Gai.

-para que no se pierda como el profe Kakashi jajaja- Eso lo dice Sai, bueno en realidad los dos nos ayudamos mucho a la hora de molestarla.

-ash, son un par de idiotas- y se da la media vuelta bastante enojada, es que siempre la empezamos a molestar porque del grupo, ella es la de menor estatura, y después le sigue Hinata Hyuga y unos cuatro o cinco centímetros más esta Ino, pero a lado mío yo le llevo como una cabeza y media y Sai le lleva una cabeza, por lo tanto es bastante gracioso molestarla.

-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.

Al llegar a mi casa, me quito la playera del uniforme, y antes de que pueda ponerme otra, suena el timbre de mi casa, así que bajo a abrir con el torso desnudo.

-Mi amor estas ahí!!!- bueno es Ino no crea que le moleste que le abra **así**

-¿Qué pas…-apenas abri la puerta, y me besa.

Es extraño con ella no siento la misma necesidad que cuando la beso a Sakura…., pero no por eso voy a negar que besa igual de bien.

-No nada grave, es que estaba de camino a casa de Saku y pensé en venir a verte.-

-hmp-

-mmm….bueno ya me voy adiós

-hmp.-

-ahhh por cierto, a que no adivinas quien va a participar en el desfile de primavera con traje de baño?- todos los años se hace un desfile de primavera y la chica y el chico con mejor cuerpo, desfilan en traje de baño para darle la bienvenida al calo…o algo asi

-Pues SAKURA!!!! Y lo mejor es que TÚ la vas a ayudar!!!-

_-¿¡¡Qué!!?_

_Al destino le gusta jugar con fuego…._

…_.y a mí también._

.-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-° .-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-° .-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-° .-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-° .-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-° .-°-.-°-.-°-.-°-.-° .-°-.-°-.-°-.-°

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no tenia inspiración XP….y había perdida el cuadernito en donde tenía apuntada la mitad del capi, espero que les haya gustado


End file.
